Silver Panther
by SilverAngelone
Summary: Random story I had come up with. Similar to Maximum Ride


I opened my silver enhanced eyes to pitch black. Yes, that's right, I'm an engineered being except I was created by humans. They call me Panther and this… is my story.

…

"Panther, get up." I opened my eyes and looked out at the scientist from within the dog crate. They are not afraid of me and sometimes let me run about the place. I've been given more than what they eat in two days because of how much I burn. The scientist opened the crate and I put my head down and shook my head. "Why doesn't she speak?" My eyes closed and I whimpered as they lightly touched my throat. "Swollen. Probably hurts her too much right now for her to even say a word. Get me five gallons of water and then a couple fruits. She'll better by tomorrow."

The scientist lightly touched my forehead and sighed. "Come on, Panther. At least come out and you can go outside." At hearing that I came out of the cage then looked about the room and sighed. "I know, it's alright though, at least you are safe from the humans that would want to kill you. Here you are safe from the dangerous of the world."

I looked at the scientist and I could see his longing to be like me and I shook my head and became an albino panther with silver eyes. They found it strange when they had created me that my fur was pure white. The cat they took the DNA from was a black panther.

With a yawn I took the fruit from the scientist that was holding it out to me and ate it all then I ate the orange that he peeled and drank the water they put in a dish for me before looking at the door. "Alright, let's go outside. No picking on the dogs though, we got into trouble last time for that." I watched the door open then one of the shifters came into the room.

"What is the cat doing out of her cage?" I growled a low warning then became a human. We sized eachother up but we already knew that I would beat him because of the past. "Panther, down." With a sigh I walked over to my scientist and relaxed as the other one tossed me a kiwi. My eyes widened and I smiled as I peeled off the tag and ate it. "Don't give that to her!"

The juices tasted delicious and felt great to my throat as I drank them. Everyone watched me as I finished it then I threw it away before looking about in boredom. "Well, usually she gets a little hyper from them." I yawned then became a cat and curled into a ball then a ball hit me and I got up and ran after it and chased it about the lab room. "I think it is time that the stupid cat leaves this place. We should test it in the wild."

I stopped and stared at the dog in shock then became a human and winced with every word. "Why would they bother with that when they have you?" He glared at me then looked confused as I held my throat. "Come here." I walked up to the scientist then opened my mouth and said ah. "Strep, and a might good case at that. No wonder why you were trying hard not to speak or make a sound. That kiwi seemed to have helped you out though."

My eyes closed as I became a cat and lied down by his feet and he sighed. "You do have a bit of fever from what I can tell. I'll have to take your temp though." The dog seemed concerned as I stood up and walked back into my crate and mewed slightly before lying down. "I probably shouldn't be picking on her, should I?" They shook their heads as the dog passed them a thermometer.

"Thank you, Chase." They came up to me and then stuck it in my ear. "We are lucky you are so friendly otherwise that would have caused you to take our heads off." A yawn escaped me and the dog seemed to gulp and became a little pale. "Its fine, Chase. The most she'll do with those is tearing into fruit."

The machine beeped and I jumped in surprise until the scientist lightly patted my side. "It's alright, just the thermometer." I ignored them as they spoke and the dog eyed me as I curled into a ball and put my tail over my eyes then I passed out. "Probably should close the cage."

I woke to the sound of guns in the distance and I jumped up and roared in fear and backed up as far as I could into the cage as the scientists came in to check on me. "It's okay, just a hunter. Shh." Slowly, I calmed down then I stared at the window before walking out of my cage. With ease I jumped onto the table and they checked me over. "Seems as though those fruits did the trick."

Once they finished I found my toys and began to play with myself before the dog came in and then laughed at the sight of me playing tug a war with the scientist. "It's a losing game, doc." Their hand came off and I let go and he went flying while laughing as I came over and licked his face in apology then ran up to the dog and passed him out of the room as I heard my call.

Each animal or human that has been changed has a special call that they must answer to. If they don't then they get yelled at and punished by being tested on with needles. I'm one of the few that learned after their first lesson. "Ah, there you are, Panther. It is good to see you like that form. I remember when you wouldn't even use it out of fear of it." The lieutenant watched me from where he sat at his desk and I mewed a greeting then became a human and stood there with my feet shoulder length apart and my hands clasped behind my back.

"Very good posture as well. You really have improved since the last time I saw you. We have a favor to ask of you now. We would like you to track someone down for us." He handed me a picture of a man that looked to be at least thirty. "I need a smell of his. If I don't have that then a picture is worthless. No matter what he wears I can sniff him out because no two smells are the same to a panther."

The man smiled and tossed me a sweat rag. "This was from his cell when he was a prisoner. It is his… um… rag." I nodded. "It will do perfectly." I purred the words a bit and the man stared at me in surprise. "Well, you are dismissed and good luck, oh yes, here is your phone you will need and take Chase with you. He has been out of here a couple of times on a mission but this one was more important than his."

Chase is the wolf from before. His green eyes are what scare me and how he can almost analyze every smell he meets. He has short brown hair with tan skin from being on missions all the time and because he gets outside more than I do. That is one of the reasons I tease him so much.

With that I left the room and put the cell in my pocket as Chase came up to me. "Come on, we are out of here on a mission." He stared at me in shock then followed me out of the labs. Once we were outside I became a cat and stretched out so that I was comfy then I began to sniff the air. Already I could smell the man. Chase watched me as I took off running towards the woods to our left and he followed closely behind. "It would be nice if you could tell me what we are doing."

I became a human and raised an eyebrow. "Tracking down one of the escaped prisoners. Hmm, his smell is very fresh around here." I became a cat and began to sniff about then I found the source and ran to it. A stream coming from a city not far away is where it stopped at. A hiss escaped me and Chase looked at me in surprise. "I thought you don't know where to look for him."

With a growl that vibrated my body I took off going up stream till I was in the city then I began to sniff the air. I followed the scent all the way to a dead end then I became a human and smiled. "He's here." I opened the sewer and then jumped in and landed inside with ease. Chase followed and ended up in the water and quickly got out. My eyes went around the area and I frowned as I caught sight of our man.

"There he is." My voice was soft as I realized he was dead with a bullet to the head and the gun by his feet. "Killed him?" I shook my head and became a cat. With a hiss at a rat I ran up to the man and sniffed the gun. A low growl escaped me then I looked at Chase and he nodded. "We'll take him back first do you have something to put that gun in?" I became a human then used the man's hand to pick up his gun then I had him put it in his pocket before putting him on my back and walking down the sewers.

"Where are you going?" "If we go through town people will think something is up." He followed me in surprise as we exited at stream where it came out then we walked into the woods and back to the labs were the scientists were already waiting for us. "Welcome…" They stopped at the sight of the man. "Someone else killed him." Chase spoke with a low fury as they took him from me on a table and went away.

The general came out and I stood with my feet shoulder length apart and my hands behind my back. "Very good, Panther. We shall see who had killed him then send you to get them as well." I nodded and then was dismissed. I walked into the labs and yawned as I reached my cage only to have my handler stop me.

"Nope, they gave you a room with Chase." A growl escaped me but I obeyed and walked to the room number. I had few belongings so there was no point really in having me take anything or even having a dresser for that matter. With a sigh I walked into the room and became a cat then lied down on the floor.

Chase walked in with four of his buddies and they all stopped in shock at the sight of me. I became a human and watched them closely. "They told me that I'm to stay here with you. If you don't like it then complain, but I don't argue with the heads." With that I became a cat and looked away from them and hissed as I heard someone approach. "She's pissed."

With a sigh Chase grabbed my ball and threw it for me but I didn't bother with it. Instead I stood up and walked out of the room. "Dang, that is the first; usually she is always chasing this stupid thing around." The gang laughed and I turned to them and growled. All of them became silent and I nodded then flicked my tail as I walked to my handlers place and ate my food and drank as much water as I could. "Easy, Panther, if you drink too much you'll get sick." I looked up at my handler and he tossed me a kiwi.

A mew escaped me after I caught it and put it on the ground. "Consider it a job well done." I purred then ate the kiwi before walking up to him and lightly rubbing myself against him. "Alright, that is enough, you should be in bed, and they are almost done with finding who it is." With a snort I walked to my room and then lied down in the corner of it. They hadn't bothered giving me a bed or a cage and I was happy with that but at the same time though I deserved at least a cage.

Chase looked at me from his bed and sighed. "Come on, I can make room." I curled into a tighter ball and he sighed then I fell asleep.

I woke to find myself a human after having a nightmare. Opening my eyes I sat up and sighed. Chase was watching me from the bed and I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bad dream?" "Memory, which reminds me, there was something else that was bugging me a bit ago. That body didn't seem right. It smelled as though it was rotting. He had been there for a while." His eyes widened as I shook my head then became a cat. "What was your dream about?"

Becoming a human I sighed. "My little brother." Chase's eyes widened in shock as I closed my eyes and sighed. "He would be about ten by now if not for the fact that his DNA mix killed him. I had gotten hurt in the process and that is why I didn't get to venture out more than you did. Before he died he had stuck his teeth deep into my neck and almost touched my spinal cord. He died before he could tear it apart or pull them out. Four days later they found out it was infected because I wasn't letting them near me. I don't even remember all that happened then because of how much pain I was in."

Shaking my head I sighed then stood up and stretched like my animal before walking out of the room and into my handler's place. Once there I drank more water and became a cat then went to the bathroom in the litter box and buried it before eating another orange and going back to my new place. "So, your brother died while attacking you?" I became a human and stared at Chase. "He didn't attack, Chase. The animal he got his DNA from had rabies and somehow they got passed onto him. That is what killed him. I'm lucky that I don't have them, and then again they didn't give him his shot because he would have died, his animal wasn't formed just yet mine was done changing size and everything."

His eyes watched my form as I lied down then he sighed. "Get over here." I looked over at him in confusion then rolled my eyes. "I refuse to sleep on a bed, thank you very much. Those things are uncomfortable for me." A smile came to his face and he laughed at the sound of me being formal. With a sigh I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes until I heard the sound of the springs on the bed. "Why the heck did they put me in room with a person sleeping on the bed? It is so loud compared to my room. All I hear in mine is the sound of my breathing and my heart beat."

There was silence then lips lightly touched mine. My eyes snapped open and I pushed Chase away. "Don't ever kiss me again!" I got up then streaked out of the room as my handler came to check on us. "Panther!" "It's my fault. I shouldn't have kissed her without her consent." My handler ran after me as I came to my room then dived into my cage and closed the door.

Tears streaked my eyes as I became a panther and paced about the cage. "Panther, there you are, what happened to you?" I looked at my handler then began to pace once more. "Come on; let's go outside for a while." He opened the cage but I didn't come out a frown came to his face. With a sigh he left the room then came back with a whistle. At the sight of it I came out of the cage and he looked at me in shock. Together we walked outside and then he let me run about to lose some energy. "Is she okay?"

The general stood by my handler as I jumped up onto a high tree branch then lied down. "Chase made a move on her that she didn't approve of." He laughed with my handler and I growled in annoyance then curled into a ball. "Just leave her here, if she wants to complain she can sleep outside." With that they went inside and Chase came out. "Panther?" I ignored him as my tail twitched back and forth over and over again. "Come on, Panther, please, talk to me."

With a sigh I became a human. "There is nothing to say." There was a deafening silence as I yawned then rolled onto my back with ease so I could look up at the sky. "I like your park, it is pretty. Mine is just trees but yours… you have a river and some trees but mostly branches that you can walk on." Rolling my eyes I sat up then jumped up to a higher branch and there was a gasp of surprise.

"How can you do that?" I looked down at him and growled slightly. "My secrets are my own and I plan to keep them that way." The general came in and looked at Chase in surprise. "What are you doing in this room?" Chase jumped and turned to him then sighed. "Trying to talk to Panther. Did you know she could jump that high?" The general looked about in confusion then walked up to Chase and looked up at me. "Aren't you going to come down?" I shook my head. "Not with the dog in the room. I prefer being alone at the minute anyway so that I can think. Something wasn't right about how we found the guy."

I became silent and sat against the tree trunk and stared out over the vast jungle that they had painted for me. "What do you mean?" "It smelled as though someone else had touched that same gun with latex gloves." There was silence and I yawned then became a panther and curled into a ball. "Get her down from there." Suddenly, something picked me up and I opened my eyes and looked about in confusion as to why the tree was moving.

The tree became a part of the ground along with all the other trees and I looked about in fear. "Panther, I don't have patients for cats in the least so tell me what I want to hear then I will let you do whatever again." Chase stared at the general and I sniffed the air and then hissed in warning. "Panther?" Both of them watched me as I walked around them and then started running towards the wall and jumped up only to fall to the ground.

With a roar I knocked myself against it and sent it falling before taking off running into the woods outside the labs. I could hear Chase trying to keep up as a wolf but I had found the scent and I was damned if I was going to lose it anytime soon. My body became human and I began to run even faster than before. I felt as though I was running a marathon by the time I reached the area of which the smell came from. I became a panther and began to sniff about till I found the man lying asleep on the ground.

Chase came up to me and I looked at him then looked back at my quarry. "What are you doing, Panther?" "Catching the man that shot ours." With a roar I woke the man up and knocked him to the ground then became a human and put rope around his hands. "You check him, you know what you are doing." I looked away as Chase checked him over then looked at me in surprise. "He really does smell like the one before… the scent on the gun." I nodded and we led him back to the labs but I hung back just out of sight.

I watched everyone stare at Chase in shock then he looked around in confusion when he didn't see me and I became a panther and walked up next to him with my head lowered. "There you are cage!" With my head and tail lowered I walked back to my room and went into my cage and lied down. "Testing will begin in an hour." My head rested on the bottom of the cage as I stared at the ground. "What do you mean Panther was the one that caught the guy?" "That was what caused her to take off running, she smelt our quarry. Heck she even silenced me so that she could catch him."

My head didn't raise as the general, handler, and Chase came into my room and stared at me. "She doesn't seem happy." Chase stared at me in confusion as I lay there then the handler sighed. "She gets this way when she's thinking. Something must have triggered her memory if she's acting like this." I became a human and sat back against the cage and hugged my feet into my while thinking even more about the way that man was smiling.

"Panther, speak to us, don't leave us in the dark." I frowned and didn't respond. "Yo, Panther!" My head snapped up and I hit my head on the top of the cage then hissed in pain before I punched the top of the cage hard enough to bend the bars in the form of my fist. "Grr, why didn't I see it before, there is more than one there were triplets!" They stared at me in shock then exchanged looks. "She figured that out all by herself?" The handler nodded and stared at me. "Speak, Panther, I will listen."

"One does the killing the other tells him where to place the murder weapons so that it doesn't get its mark on them. This was the one with the mark the other one is the one we need to catch as well." I punched the cage wall as hard as I could and actually broke the bars apart from eachother. "Amazing, I didn't think she had such strength behind her beauty." "You really need to watch her more than the wolves and dogs then because she is really more ferocious then the other cats within the facilities around the world."

With a growl I became a cat and began to pace. "Um, we should probably wait till she calms down because otherwise she tends to take off running after her next victim to catch." Chase spoke from experience and the handler stared at him. "My Panther doesn't do that unless I tell her to do so." "Well she did and I had to chase her down and get yelled at by her to be silent." I looked up at Chase and hissed in annoyance making his face turn white.

The handler sighed then left the room then came back with a whistle. I hissed and backed up to the corner of the cage as he opened the door. Once it was opened I slowly came out and watched him closely. He knew how much that whistle hurts my ears. Slowly, he brought it to his lips then blew a shrill note from it and I was down on my belly roaring in pain while rubbing my ears. "Enough, Chad! If she has a scent let her go at it. Don't stop her if she has the scent."

Once he was down I lay on my side breathing heavily from such a reaction as what I get from that whistle. "Gods, she is breathing too heavily to be normal." "How would you know, mutt?" I hissed then got up and turned to my handler. He started to bring the whistle up and I knocked it out of his hand then picked it up and brought it to the general before sitting by Chase's side and glaring at the handler.

"I guess she has chosen to have a new handler. Chase, do you even need this?" He shook his head and lightly rubbed my head then laughed as I brought my head closer. "Just like a kitten." The general watched us with little amusement until I stopped and sniffed the air. I could smell the other man's scent, but where was it coming from. Slowly, I began to move about then I went to my hind legs and smelt the vent from where I stood.

"She's found the scent we need." My nose locked on and I growled then took off running with Chase and the general close behind. Chase caught up to me till I slid to a stop then he ran into a wall with a yelp of surprise. Again I sniffed the air then I looked at the doorway out and growled as I saw the man standing there smiling at me. My fur stood on end making me look even bigger than what I was and Chase gulped with the general in fear.

With a roar I ran out of the building and the man took off running but I was faster than him. Within seconds I had him pinned on the ground and was tying his hands behind his back. Chase came up behind me and stared down at me in surprise until I got up and the man came up as well. "Here, your better at it." He took the man in confusion then watched me walk back to the labs with my head held high and my shoulders back.

I walked to Chase's room then lied down on the floor and put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. Within seconds I was asleep.

"Best leave her sleep, sir. She hasn't slept well for a while now." "When she wakes send her to me, I will be testing her on something." With that I heard the door closed and flinched a little from a past memory. I could feel my pulse quicken and fear began to move through me until I couldn't breathe from the pressure of it. Finally, I was forced to sit up gasping for breath with beads of sweat runnin down my face. The scientist in the room stared at me in surprise as he stood over a shirtless Chase.

"Panther, are you okay?" I hadn't realized I was a human as I slowly nodded. "Just a memory." I got up then walked out of the room and headed for the general's room. With a sigh I knocked on the door. "Enter." I walked in and stood in front of him like a soldier. "I wish to see how strong you are, Panther. Will you let me test you on that?" I nodded once as he looked up at me. "Come with me then." We walked out of the room and walked to the gym.

"Show me your strongest hit on that cinder block." I had done this before and surprised all the people that had been in the room. "Does it matter how I hit it?" He shook his head and I smiled then I walked up to the cider blocks and then jumped up while spinning and shot my foot out hard sending some of them flying and a couple of them cracked from the pressure of my foot.

The general stared at me in shock as Chase came in and stared at the wall. His eyes went to me as I stood there waiting to leave. "One more thing then you can go. Fight Chase, I want to see who is stronger, the first one down wins." We walked into the room with the boxing ring and I jumped into the ring with ease as Chase climbed in and stared at me in surprise.

"Panther?" The bell rang and I watched him as he tried to circle me but I didn't move. I didn't need to move to see where his weaknesses were at. He came at me and with three blows he was down staring up at me in shock and I helped him back up. "I haven't had someone knock me down like that since Ivy was still here."

I gave him a confused look then looked at the general. "I need to see to something." My body winced at the words and I looked at Chase. "Should have let you beat me." He gave me a confused look as I sighed then jumped out of the ring. "You may go back to what you were doing, Panther." I nodded and then walked out of the gym. Only three times before had I been in it otherwise I'm in my room or lying down in pain from something that they had injected me with.

A scientist came up to me and I looked at them with a bored expression. "What do you need?" "Come with me." He led me into the room with the two twins and I gave him a confused look. "Get them to talk." I nodded and walked up to the men as they closed the door behind me. "So, the triplets with one mind but one person that controls them both. How sad." "Hey, I didn't want to do it but with our mother in the hospital…" "Silence, Dug." "No, you got me in trouble once already; I won't have it again, Stew!"

"He told me what to do and I did as he said only because he said they threatened our mother and our father." I smiled and looked at the door when it opened. "Very good, Panther, you can come in now." "Panther, the panther as in the enhanced human?" I turned to them and smiled slightly. "Welcome to prison." With that I walked out of the room to find Chris.

"You really did have them figured out. I saw the whole thing." I shrugged and then yawned. He watched me as I walked back to our room down the hall then I opened the door and closed it after I went in. With another yawn I lied down on the ground and fell asleep tucked into a ball.

.*.

I sat up gasping for breath. What was with that dream haunting me so much? I finally caught my breath and lied back down as Chase watched me from the bed. "I think I'm still owed an explanation." A sigh escaped me and I sat up then stood up before walking over to the bed and the lying down next to him, after he scooted over a bit for me. He put an arm under my head and moved to his side so that he could watch me.

"So, why did you decide to join me?" I looked at him and sighed. "Because, I miss having someone I can sleep with." A tear slid down my face and he pulled me into his chest and sighed. "Panther, I've known you to cry so please don't start now." Lightly, he kissed the top of my head and I sniffled. "I miss Leo; he was kind to me and looked out for me so that I didn't get tested on." "Wait, the first Cheetah one ever born was your brother?"

My eyes went to Chase's and I nodded. "That's my little brother." Shock shined on Chase's face then he sighed. "I promised him that I would look out for you, but he never told me who you were. Gods, I guess I should have never made that promise to him until he told me who you were." I snuggled into his chest and he chucked as I began to purr. "Hey, cut that out, it tickles." I had become a panther and was lightly rubbing my head against his neck with affection before stopping and putting my head down.

"You really miss him don't you?" I became a human lying down on my stomach and sighed. "Yes, I always will, we were twins besides our animals. When he died it was like I was getting pulled in half." Chase lightly kissed my neck and I relaxed and closed my eyes. Carefully, he pulled me in closer. "Time to rest, my love. I will wake you when it comes to morning." I didn't realize that he had said my love till well after he fell asleep.


End file.
